Dance Evening
by XSDStitch
Summary: A Dance Evening... not much to add here.


In the throne room of Disney Castle were the male cast of the keybearers as well their male friends dressed in fancy suits. Sora was fiddling around with his tie and asked "Why we are here again?"

"Officially it is a celebration for our victory over Xehanort and Organization XIII… however since "Light Within Darkness" isn't finished yet, it would be too soon." told Kuran who had his hands in his pockets "In truth XSDStitch just wanted a short story with us in fancy suits with a certain goal in mind… thought I don't know what his goal it is."

"Is it too much to ask that I don't want to be in a fancy suit in a part?" asks Sora "And why are you wearing your scarf? It doesn't fit to a fancy suit"

"Trademark scarf! Comes with looking cool." shrugs Kuran "Be glad it isn't constantly flowing in the wind even no wind exist."

"I think I got it." told Sora and wonders "Where are the girls?"

"Didn't you pay attention earlier?" asks Riku "They are with Queen Minnie and are changing clothes for the party."

Then they heard somebody clapping and turns to the throne where Mickey was in standing in front of it. "Hello! I am glad that all of you were able to come to our party today. Many of you surely have noticed that currently only the male cast is here. But since we also have a lot of female friends, we should now welcome them as well!"

And then he gestures to the large door which is opening now. Lea chuckles loudly and mused "Didn't know that this large door can open."

"Believe me Lea… I was surprised as well as I heard about it." admits Roxas next to him but then he wonders "Though I am wondering what Xion would wear…"

"Isn't she technically your sister?" teases Lea and Roxas just groans "Come on! You know we are just friends!"

"It's still a good thing to tease you with." admits the red head.

Then their attention turned back to the opened door. Queen Minnie walks in out, wearing her usual clothes, followed up by the seven princess, all in their best dresses and Sora had wide eyes as he spots Kairi wearing a black and pink dress.

A whistle came from Lea as he spots Aqua in a dress version of her usual outfit with elbow long gloves. He felt Terra putting a hand on his shoulder and told "Watch out your movements."

"It's me!" answered Lea "Got it memorized?"

Roxas on the other hand was staring at Namine and Xion. Namine whore a white dress with blue highlights whiel while Xion had opted for a black one with white highlighs.

Others were coming in dresses as well like Mulan who has something of a traditional Chinese dress or Meg, which has one Greek designed one.

Kuran chuckles at the women but stopped as he spots Faith among them: She had a black dress with black elbow long fingerless gloves and around her waits was a belt with gems on it. On the end of the gloves and the top of her dress were a silver lining while she wore in her hair a tiana tiara with gems as well. Around the neck was a silver band and flowing behind her were a purple silk scarf.

Kuran didn't waste time and moves to her "Faith… you look wonderful."

"Thanks Kuran." smiles his girlfriend "Somebody happened to find it which is a miracle… it is a dress I usually wore at home… before it was lost"

"I would have been a pity if it had been stayed lost." admits Kuran and asks "Would you like to have a dance with me?"

"Of course my black knight." she smiles and took his offered hand. They walked to the middle of the room and Kuran moves his free hand to her waist while Faith did the same. Other pairs like Shan and Mulan, who were new into this or Sora and Kairi were taking position as well and they began to dance as a waltz was starting to play.

Those who didn't had a dancing partner were watching from the side lines. However it didn't matter for some…

Kuran and Faith kept dancing during the whole melody and as the grand finale came, it was Faith who bowed over Kuran and not the other way around.

Kuran on the other hand just used the situation and went into kissing Faith. She was surprised at first but kisses back while they went into a comfortable standing position. Caught in this sign of affection, they didn't notice the clapping of the others in the room as the waltz ended. And due how long they kissed each other, the other pairs have started to dance around them in the next song.

As their kiss finally ended they excused themselves and moves out to the garden to have their time alone… Kuran was putting a hand into his pocket since he has a little question for Faith… hoping she would answer with yes.


End file.
